One Shot
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Cody's got one shot to tell that one girl how he feels.. Michelle/Cody Oneshot/Songfic


**A/N**

_Aaaaaaand im back with another one shot!_

_This is a McCody (MichellexCody)_

**_Bold Italics = Song_**

_The song in this one is called **One Shot - JLS**.. Check it out._

_It amuses me cos this is a one shot and the songs called one shot xD_

* * *

**_She's the kinda girl boys read about_**

**_In magazines, glossy magazines_**

**_She is the only one I think about_**

**_Leading lady in my dreams_**

Cody sat at the bar with Mike, Ted and Randy. He had the latest edition of some girl magazine just because she was in it. The one girl who he hadn't been able to stop thinking about for the past few months. He was driving everyone insane talking about her all the time but yet she didn't know exactly how he felt about her. All Cody did was dream of and what life would be like if they were actually together. She was the only thing he dreamed about anymore.

_**Hey, I have waited so long**_

_**To gather up my courage**_

_**She has got me love drunk**_

_**Fumbling my words**_

"Why don't you just go talk to her man?" Ted asked he pushed Cody towards her. Cody had waited long enough to tell her how he felt. He stumbled up to her as she giggled and looked at him.

"You okay there Cody?" Michelle asked him. Yes, Michelle McCool. The girl Cody was trying to gather up the courage to tell how he really felt.

"Yeahno im greood!" Cody mentally smacked himself. He sounded like a complete fool. It was the effect she had on him. At least she giggled at him.

**_Time's running out_**

**_Gotta do it now._**

**_She's the one I cannot live without._**

Cody knew he had to tell her now before someone else beat him to it. He couldn't bare the thought of her even been with someone else. That was defiantly something he didn't want to think about. In all honesty, he didn't think he could live without her now. Hopefully she'll feel the same way.

**You only get one shot so make it count**

**_You might never get this moment again_**

**_The clock is ticking down_**

**_It's the final round_**

**_So tell me what is it that's stopping you now_**

He knew had just one chance to get this right. One chance to tell Michelle McCool, the most beautiful woman on the planet in his eyes, his true feelings. This moment would never come around for him again. It was basically now or never. Michelle was stood there looking at him, smiling brightly. A smile which melted his heart. She truly was amazing. He just couldn't get the words to form out of his mouth. What exactly was stopping him from telling Michelle McCool there and then that he was utterly in love with her?

_**You'll never know**_

_**Unless you try**_

_**You'll only regret, sitting wondering why**_

_**You only get one shot**_

_**So watch this moment go by**_

_**When loves on the line..**_

He'd never know if she felt the same way if he didn't tell her. He had to at least try. He couldn't sit and wonder for the rest of his life whether she felt the same about him or not. He just had this one shot to tell her everything and he wasn't gonna pass it up. He couldn't let it just slip by him when love was hanging on the line right here in front of him.

**_I never thought that I would get the chance_**

**_To tell this girl how I feel, tell her how I feel_**

**_Sometimes I pinch myself a mile away_**

**_This cant be real, this cant be real_**

Cody had thought about the moment he'd tell her how he felt over and over again in his head but he never thought he would actually get the chance to tell her. It just couldn't be real? The girl he was madly in love with stood in front of him with a huge smile on her face just looking at him. It was surreal, truly surreal. He needed to think of the perfect way and get this whole thing right.

**_Move faster, cant wait any longer_**

**_Gotta do something before she gets away_**

**_Do it like a movie take her by the hand_**

**_Im gonna love this girl till the end_**

Cody had to make his move and do it now. He just couldn't wait much longer. All these feelings had been bubbling up inside him for the past few months and he just couldn't keep them in any longer. He had to say something soon before she got fed up and walked away. He sighed, he knew the perfect way to do this thing. Like in all those soppy romantic movies he found himself watching lately, he grabbed her hand and looked her straight in the eyes. This was the girl he was gonna love to the very end.. And he was about to tell her just that.

_**She is the definition of beautiful**_

_**She knocks me off my feet**_

_**Imma tell her shes my everything**_

_**Tell her that shes all I need**_

_**That I know shes the reason that my heart beats**_

_**Goes like da da, da da da da**_

Michelle smiled at Cody holding her hand. Cody couldn't help but smile. She truly was completely beautiful. Whoever couldn't see that must be blind. She swept Cody off his feet Everytime she looked at him with those stunning eyes of hers. This was it the moment he was waiting for. He needed to tell her that she meant the world to him.

"Michelle, I need to tell you something. Please, don't freak out okay?" Cody pleaded, hoping she wouldn't think he was clinically insane or anything of the sort.

"I wont. Don't worry Cody," Michelle smiled at him as he took her other hand in his.

"See, these past few months I've realised something.. Im in love with you. You're the only person I need. Everytime I see you or talk to you my heart beats a thousand times faster. I don't care if you don't feel the same.. Well, wait I do but I just needed to tell you okay?" Cody sighed a breath of realise. He'd told her everything he'd been bottling up for months. It felt good for it all to be out in the open. Michelle grinned and pressed her lips softly against his.

"You honestly don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that. I love you too Cody," Michelle smiled as Cody pulled her into him by her waist and kissed her passionately on the lips. Finally, he had his girl.

_**You only get one shot so make it count**_

_**You might never get this moment again**_

_**The clock is ticking down**_

_**It's the final round**_

_**So tell me what is it that's stopping you now**_

_**You'll never know**_

_**Unless you try**_

_**You'll only regret, sitting wondering why**_

_**You only get one shot**_

_**So watch this moment go by**_

_**When loves on the line..**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N**

_Did you like?_

_Should I do more McCody?_

_Let me know!_

_REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE?**  
**_


End file.
